


Castiality

by Niebelungen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Bestiality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niebelungen/pseuds/Niebelungen
Summary: Only sex described is bug sex. Not really a sexual work. It's comes off as a bit of a roast, but meant in good fun. I like the series, seriously. If your defensive of the series perhaps not best read for you. Just poking fun at a few flaws and venting a little frustration. Attempt to explain why Castiel was completely naked and covered in bees.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 2





	Castiality

Beastiel or Castiality

https://www.perfectbee.com/learn-about-bees/the-science-of-bees/honey-bees-reproduce

Castiel envies the honey bees; each one has a purpose. The queen determines the gender of her eggs and responds to the needs of the colony. The working females can only birth drones. The queen does all her mating at once, storing enough sperm for her lifetime. She flies out to where the males are waiting. After each male mates in flight, it rips away from its endophallus, tearing open its abdomen and dies. It has served its purpose and is no longer needed. This also helps ensure the diversity of the population, since each male is used only once. What a glorious death, dying, knowing that you have achieved your purpose. 

There is no guilt, no regret, no being responsible for the mass killing of humans and angels and then unleashing leviathans upon the earth. Bees don’t get bothered by things like that. Castiel removes his garments and carefully folds them. He lays them upon a rocky out-cropping. Then he assumes the form of the male bee and begins his flight. Finally it is his turn with the queen. He removes the endophallus from her stinger cavity and inserts his own in one smooth movement. It doesn’t take long before he is spent and he rips away from his own endophallus. He falls to the earth, a broken, fallen angel. That’s when Dean calls. He goes at once, forgetting his clothes and covered in angry bees, trying to drive away the human invader. 

Dean seems shocked to see Castiel. Dean was the one who prayed, so he should have been expecting Castiel. Has he really neglected his friend so much that his appearance, when called, should shock. “Well, Dean, it’s nice to see you. How can I serve the Winchesters today?”  
“Woah, dude, why are you covered in bees? Where’s your clothes?”  
“It’s difficult to explain. There are a number of answers to those questions, but the answers are not unrelated. Ultimately it has to do with the perfection of God’s universe and how each thing has its purpose.”  
“Yeah, sure, whatever. Just lose the bees and get your clothes on.”

Cas isn’t sure that Dean understands what Cas was trying to say. 

Gen 1:1

After having donned his usual apparel, Cas turns to Dean, “So, how can I help you today?”  
“There are two things that we need to find before the angels or the demons can grab them.”  
“And you want my help finding them. What are these things?”  
“The heaven tablet and the earth tablet.” Dean responds, “Anyway, we must first start with research.”

https://biblearchaeologyreport.com/2019/02/06/the-three-oldest-biblical-texts/  
https://hermeneutics.stackexchange.com/questions/12825/what-is-the-oldest-existing-copy-of-genesis  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dead_Sea_Scrolls  
8/2/2020  
After several hours of research Castiel suggests, “We should probably start our search on the West Bank in what was once known as Qumran.”  
“That’s all well and good, but we need to narrow it down more. Why don’t you flutter over there and ask around while I do some more research.”  
Castiel disappears with his characteristic abruptness. After some hours, Sam comes home. Dean uses that as an excuse to take a break. 

“Hey, Sam, how about some grub, I’m cooking.”  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
“So, how’s the search going?”  
“Well, Dean, I’ve hacked the email accounts of a lot of archeologists and have sent some emails back and forth inquiring about the tablets. Most seem to think that it’s a myth, but there is a professor Isaiah who claims to have some information about it. I’ve set up a meeting with him 3 days from now.”

When they arrived at the meeting in their FBI usual, they did see Professor Isaiah. In fact they saw lots of bits of him scattered all around the office.  
“Hey agents. Looks like someone went after this guy with a melon baller.” offered the background police officer.  
Sam looks around, “Yeah that’s probably what happened.”  
Both brothers wrinkle their noses and say in unison, “Sulfur.”  
Dean volunteered, “If he knew anything, you can bet he talked.”

After a week, Castiel finally came back to the bunker. He had feathers sticking up from his coat.  
“So, how did it go?” Sam asked somewhat hesitantly.  
“Well, I tried to search for the tablet as a bee. It didn’t go well. Then I tried searching for it as a swarm of bees. This seemed to cause panic.” Cas paused. Then he kept pausing.  
“So?” prompted Sam.  
“Well, then I tried to conduct a search as a goose, but I was caught and a family was going to eat me. Then it occurred to me, cockroaches.” Castiel paused again.  
“Cockroaches?” Dean inquired.  
“Yes, cockroaches go everywhere and are taken for granted. Even if some are killed there are always more.”  
“Uhuh.” Dean uttered.  
Cas continued, “You know that Zeus took on the form of a swan to have sex once.”  
“Did you...” Sam started then stopped himself.  
“Then I mobilized the cockroaches in order to find the tablets, but I had no luck. So I decided to interview some people.”  
Sam and Dean both shared a concerned glance.  
“Talking cockroaches seem to disturb people terribly. So I thought maybe if I was bigger, close to the same size as the people.”  
“A human sized cockroach?” Dean asked, torn between concern and laughter.  
“Yes, that seemed to bother people more, so I offered them cockroach milk as a peace offering. It’s very difficult to milk cockroaches, of course they don’t produce milk until you impregnate them.”  
“Cockroach milk?” Sam parroted.  
“Yes, but that just seemed to make things worse.”  
“You showed up at people’s homes as a giant talking cockroach offering them your milk?” Dean wondered.  
“Yes, but it didn’t go well.”  
“Okay...Castiel...at least...you tried.” Sam said. Dean had fallen on the floor laughing at this point.  
“Dean seems to be in a good mood.”  
“Yeah, yeah he is.” Sam answered.  
Cas disappeared to wherever it is that Cas disappears to. 

“Sam,” Dean worried, “Do you think he impregnated the cockroaches directly.”  
That thought seeped in and caused Sam even more concern.

Sam and Dean found some demons. The demons are powerful enough to snap their fingers and cause people’s necks to snap, but when confronted with Sam and Dean they forgo the easy kill. Demons always seem to want to place Sam and Dean on the wall board. It looks like they are being flung, but they are being gently placed, otherwise they would damage the wall-board. Even if the stud took most of the impact the wall-board would suffer sufficient impact from their extremities to cause damage, so, for whatever reason, demons enjoy gently placing the Winchester brothers against the wall, rather than killing them directly. This is then followed by hand to hand combat between a couple of humans and a powerful demon, which the demon inevitably loses. 

After acquiring some demons, Sam and Dean tortured the information out of them about the location of the tablets. You know, instead of using subterfuge. Why be clever when you can be cruel. Anyway, for whatever reason, torture is Sam and Dean’s go to. You know, their first response rather than their last resort. 

According to the information they gathered, the tablets were lost in Canada. The demons were transporting them secretly when they were intercepted by angels who took the tablets. “Fucking angels, why did it have to be angels?” Dean exclaimed.  
“Should we tell Cas?” Sam asked.  
“I don’t know man, he’s not running on all four at the moment.”

Cas had gotten hold of another lead. He’d been doing some research at a library accessible only to angels. He hadn’t told the boys about it, he needed to have some secrets. There was a text by one Harold Angel, suggesting that the Heaven Tablet had been lost in the Adriatic. Well, that was easy, all Castiel had to do was scour the bottom of the Adriatic. Maybe he’ll need some help, it wasn’t as large as the ocean, but it was a lot to search through alone. Maybe he could convince the sharks to help. 

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adriatic_Sea

Sam and Dean were watching the news; there was a segment about an upswing in shark attacks off the Italian coast. 

“Go ahead and call Cas.” Sam told Dean.  
“Why me? I’m not the only one who can call him.” Dean went ahead and prayed to Cas anyway. Cas appeared soaking wet and covered in algae.  
“What h...” Sam started, but Dean put a restraining hand on Sam and shook his head no.  
Dean began, “Cas, we need you to tune into angel radio and see if you can find out anything. We heard that the tablets had been taken by angels in Canada.”

Cas scanned the angel frequencies, but then remembered a report from the angel library about an angel that had an encounter in Canada and then had disappeared. His name was Gael, the timing seemed right. Castiel let Sam and Dean know about this angel, and if Sam and Dean thought that he had got the info from angel radio, so be it. 

Sam and Dean were asleep when Cas went to inform them about the information he had acquired. They were both asleep. Cas went into Dean’s room, Dean seemed to be having bad dreams. That was hardly surprising, Dean often had terrible dreams. Cas went to shake Dean awake. Dean had tackled Cas to the floor and was holding a knife to his throat, before he had fully awoken. Cas blushed at the feel of Deans naked body pinning him to the floor. Dean also blushed, he was having a very normal reaction for men who had just awoken, but he found himself to be in a somewhat compromising situation. The thing was, he really didn’t want to move away.

Dean tossed aside the knife and struggled to extract himself and the situation got worse. Castiel and Dean seemed to be working at cross purposes, Cas trying to get up one way and Dean another. The result was that they just flailed against each other aggravating Dean’s problem downstairs. Dean’s proximity and arousal ignited a similar response in Castiel. He wrapped his arms around Dean and held him close, rolling him onto his back. Dean was pinned to the floor, Castiel pressed his mouth to Dean’s and started working their lips together. Dean almost... almost succumbed, but he just couldn’t. It felt freaking awesome, it really did, but Dean had never questioned his sexuality before and this was too much too fast. He pulled himself out from under Castiel and Castiel let him.

Dean was flushed and hard, Castiel was apologizing for having woken him, while dealing with his own reaction. That’s when Sam came rushing in with a gun, he’d heard the struggling. Sam took in the scene in front of him. Dean standing there naked, flushed and breathing heavily. Castiel, fully clothed yes, but very obviously stimulated. Sam apologized and fled the room. Dean considered running after Sam, but realized that doing so in his current condition could also be misconstrued. He hopped into the shower and took care of a number of problems. Castiel felt the loss of the vision that had been before him.

After an exhaustive online search around the general area that Gael was last known to have been. “Monopoly.” exclaimed Sam, he wasn’t all that fond of Yahtzee.  
“What you find?” asked Dean.  
“There have been frequent reports of extra-terrestrial events and miracles happening in this town starting three years after Gael’s disappearance.” Sam said pointing to random town “t” either in the US or Canada. They pack up and hit the road. They end up in podunk nowhere, pop. (does that include monsters?) who cares. The biggest question is whether monsters have to fill out the census. Dean asks Sam about this.

“Well, I guess it would depend on the monster.”  
The hotel room is the same hotel room that they always stay in, no matter where they are supposed to be, the varied open spaced room dividers notwithstanding. I mean just because you repaper and change the room divider, never mind. Sam was looking through the room divider at Dean, “I don’t really get the point of room dividers, especially ones that you can see through.”

Dean looks back at Sam, “My favorite were either the fish or the corn.” Sam just shakes his head.  
After showering and ordering room service, because being stuck in a car all day is freaking exhausting. Sam asks “Dean? Do you ever wonder why we share a room instead of getting two connecting rooms.”  
“Well, Sam, we have to sleep in the same room so that I can watch you.”  
“You mean watch out for me.”  
“Sure, whatever.”

“Anyway, I’ve plotted all the strange occurrences and the focus seems to be here.” Sam zooms in on a house on the map.  
“Well, let’s hit that thing.” Dean says.  
“Just wait a minute. We don’t know what we will be walking into. Maybe we should do some reconnaissance.”  
Dean stopped in his tracks. Well, he considered, they should always do that before rushing headlong into dangerous situations, but they never do. “Well, yeah, that would increase our chance of success and put us and others in less peril, but it just seems like so much extra work and it doesn’t really move the plot along. This show is about action, not common sense.”

“Okay, I get your point, but I would rather skin myself with a butter knife than spend one more second in that car.” This is the point where Dean is supposed to get all defensive about the car, but after so many seasons stuck in that same car, Dean’s pretty sick of it too. Seriously, he’s supposed to be a car guy, but he only has one car. Shouldn’t he have a collection of cars by now? Especially, since Bobby used to own a car grave-yard and Dean is supposed to be so good at rebuilding cars. 

“Yeah, okay, we can go in the morning.” They sit in their beds and watch tv until they fall asleep. Sam just barely has the presence of mind to turn the tv off. 

Castiel worries about the Winchesters. He’s not going to actively participate in any hunts. He’s become a pacifist, but he still worries. He pops into their room, but they’re asleep. Cas wonders why they bother to share a room if they supposedly aren’t having sex. Do they actually enjoy having to take turns to use the restroom? After last time, Cas decides that maybe he should not try to wake Dean up. He stands there watching Dean sleep, until Dean wakes up on his own. 

“Good morning.” Cas says to the Winchesters as they wake up.  
Sam and Dean blink blearily and stare at Cas standing at the ends of their beds. Dean turned to Sam, “Why is he here?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Cas volunteered, “I was worried about you, but you were asleep, so I waited.”  
Dean responded, “You waited at the foot of our beds?”  
Sam asked, “How long were you waiting there?”  
“Five hours.” the angel responded matter of factly.  
The Winchesters shared a somewhat concerned glance. 

Sam starts to make coffee, but Dean stops him, “Don’t bother, I need some real coffee. We’ll go out to breakfast.” They walk to the breakfast place nearest the hotel, because let’s face it, their asses have been flattened from sitting in that damn car for so long. Plus, you know what, it is ruining the environment. Is it worth melting the ice caps to drive an out of date car? Over breakfast Dean and Sam catch Castiel up. 

“Shouldn’t you do some reconnaissance?” Castiel inquires. Nobody responds to that. After breakfast Sam and Dean show up at the door of the house that is the focal point for all the weird. They knock on the door, but nobody answers. They ring the doorbell, but nobody answers. They know someone’s there, but the person is just not answering. The Winchesters look at each other puzzled. People always answer their door on this show, what are they supposed to do if the person is home, but refuses to answer the door? Dean mentions breaking the door down, but Sam opts for picking the lock.

A voice comes over the speaker informing them that the police have been called. They ignore this, because, you know, the police seem to be oddly blind to the Winchester brothers. They storm in with angel blades and holy oil. Dean blurts out to the bad guy exactly what kind of weaponry they’re carrying, so as not to catch the bad guy by surprise. Gael thanks him for the information, otherwise he wouldn’t have been as well prepared to defend himself. Sam thinks back to all the times that Dean had a clean shot at an overconfident witch, but instead of taking it, informs the witch that he has witch killing bullets. Why, why didn’t he just shoot the overconfident witch? Sam reminds himself to talk to Dean about this later. 

One thing that the hunters have right is their numbers and coordination. They come at Gael like well-trained attack dogs. Gael turns one way to deal with one, there are two more in his blind spots. It’s an effective tactic. Castiel isn’t trying to attack, he’s trying to restrain Gael, but something seems off. Sam goes for the kill with an angel-blade through Gael’s back. That’s when everything disappears. The hunters look around at the empty, even somewhat derelict, looking house. 

“It was an illusion?” Sam states the obvious, in case someone had missed it. Dean just swears and shouts some, having all the emotional control of a three year old having a tantrum. However, Castiel likes all that fiery passion. Castiel is a bit of an M. Castiel hunts around trying to feel the presence of any angels nearby, but the trail is cold, any angels long gone. They canvas the neighborhood, asking people about that house and anyone seen going in or out of it. 

“Apparently, there was Gael and three others seen entering and exiting the house. Here are the descriptions, the one who spent the most time at the house is Gael, he is the image that attacked us.” Sam sums up.

“How do you know that’s Gael?” Dean asks.  
“Well, it makes sense. His image attacked us and he is the one who was around the house the most.” Sam responds.

They walk around a bit in the cool night air, just enjoying the night. They grab dinner and then head back to their hotel room. For some reason Cas is coming along with them.  
“You can head back to the bunker, if you want.” Sam mentions to Cas.  
Cas shakes his head no. Sure there’s nothing else that they’re going to get from here, but he just wanted to spend some time with the boys. The three stay up late, throwing ideas about the case around and then just talking. The mood is amiable and relaxed. Sam had showered first and Dean had just come out of the shower. “Damn, Dean, you’re so hot. Drop the towel and dance for us.” Cas demands. They watch some tv, but mostly talk through it. 

Cas asks, “Why do you share a room if you’re not having sex?” Surprisingly, that seems to bring the conversation to a halt. Maybe the brothers were confused by the question or perhaps they’re just tired.  
“What...” Sam chokes on the word and tries again, “What do you mean?”  
“Well you could get connecting rooms and each have your own bathroom and a little extra privacy. That would be especially useful if one of you wanted to bring someone back to your room for sex.” Cas explains, practically. 

The two brothers look at each other. “That would never work, Cas. Part of the fun of having sex is knowing that Sam could walk in on me any minute. Plus there’s always the chance that I could walk in on him and that would be such a turn on.”  
Sam looks at Dean, a little worried. “Hey, you weren’t serious when you said you watch me sleep, were you?”  
Dean pats Sam on the back and says, “Don’t worry about it.” This gesture only serves to increase Sam’s concern. Maybe Dean’s affections aren’t really all that brotherly after all.  
“If you’re that close, why don’t the two of you just have sex?” 

Sam starts to explain that incest is wrong, when Dean interrupts him. “Well, it’s because we’re hopeless teases. We rarely show any skin, while being surrounded by barely legal naked girls. We like to hint at homosexuality, but only show fugly couples. We have a hot lesbian on, talking dirty for the men, but again only fuglies for the ladies. The media is totally skewed toward straight men. Don’t kid yourself that they’re making this shit to appeal to lesbians. The majority of media is aimed at straight men, which leaves anyone else desperate for a hat tip.” 

“You know, Dean, I think we should start booking connecting rooms.”  
“Well, that’s a buzz-kill. How am I supposed to jack-off while watching you sleep if we’re in separate rooms?” Sam vows to himself that they will get separate rooms from now on. Dean always did seem overly clingy, like, no real siblings are like that. 

They are heading back to the bunker. Sam is researching on his computer. He knows that wherever the tablets are, they will be followed by odd occurrences.  
“Maybe I should make some inquiries.” Cas suggests.  
Both brothers kind of panic at the thought.  
“Cas, about that,” Sam explains gently, “You need to quit using animals to search for information.”

Dean chimes in, “You also need to stop taking on the appearance of animals.”  
Castiel is puzzled by all these odd rules that the Winchesters are coming up with. With a sigh he realizes that the Winchester brothers are nothing if not eccentric. In an Ibsen-esque moment of clarity, Castiel starts to wonder if they’re even brothers. There doesn’t really seem to be any family resemblance, but he puts that thought aside. 

“How am I going to gather information if I’m not allowed to talk to people?” Cas asks Dean back at the bunker.  
“Why wouldn’t you be allowed to talk to people?”  
“You said not to use animals to search for information. Human beings are animals.”  
Dean face palms.

Their next lead came from an unexpected source, another hunter, who actually likes the Winchesters. This time they headed to town (t1) where the other hunter had noticed odd occurrences. This time they were sure that their advance upon Gael would be unnoticed. They caught up with one of Gael’s thugs in a park. Thug1 asked them to wait while he went to get Gael...so, they waited. And they waited. Day turned into night and night turned into day and still they waited. Eventually, a fine figured man stopped in the park and greeted them. “Good day to you gentlemen.” he said tipping his hat. And by fine figured, we mean full figured, but he was fine with being full.

“Good day.” Castiel responded. The Winchester brothers were taken aback at the odd turn of phrase. “I think I’m getting the hang of normal human interactions,” Castiel stage whispers to the brothers.  
“I am Gedot, and who might you be?”  
Dean introduces them, “I’m Dean, this is my brother Sam and this is my other brother Sam.”  
“Dean, did you forget my name or did you just decide to change it?” Cas asks, “The only thing is, is that it might get confusing if I have the same name as your brother.”  
Dean ignores Cas.  
“Well, it is very nice to meet you and your two brothers. Would you like to know the secret of life?”  
“Yes.” Cas answers. Dean can’t wrap his head around this conversation and Sam is just observing the exchange.

“The secret to life is in the getting, not the having. Good day gentlemen.” and with that Gedot leaves.  
The three wait a bit longer and then seem to snap out of a kind of trance.  
“Did we just let Gael get away with the tablets?” Sam asks.  
“Uhunh.” Dean answers.  
Cas volunteers, “We must have been under some kind of spell.”  
“That GDOT bastard whammied us and got away...again.” Dean shouted.  
“Well, that was fun.” Castiel contributed.

(Waiting for Gedot)

“Well...at least Gedot came.”  
“Not helpful, Sammy.” Dean responded.

They were back at the bunker. Castiel had been thinking it over, “Dean, why don’t you want me to change into any other animal than human?”  
Dean looks at Castiel, considering how to answer.  
After a pause Castiel speaks again, “Is it because you want a monogamous relationship? You’re concerned about my philandering ways. That’s why you refuse to open up to me.” Cas looks like he had just had the epiphany of a lifetime.  
Dean falls out of his chair. “Cas, not changing into animals shouldn’t have anything to do with your... uh... philandering ways. The other thing is that you don’t act like a normal animal or even when you do, it seems to backfire. Dude, you’re not firing on all four, here.”

Cas looks Dean directly in the eyes, “Dean, I want to become your lover.”  
Dean sighs, “Cas, would you be saying that to me if you were in your right mind?”  
Cas considers Dean, thoughtfully, “I might not have had the courage to say anything before, but I love you, Dean. I want to pursue a relationship with you and I wish I had said something sooner.”

Sam walks in, book open in his hand, “Okay, what we need is something to counteract these mind games that Gael is playing on us.” Sam pauses as the tension in the room finally starts to sink in. “Hey, what’s up?”  
“I’ve just asked Dean to become my lover.”  
Sam’s expression lightens, “Congratulations! It’s about time.”  
“Your congratulations are somewhat premature. Dean hasn’t given me an answer yet.”  
Dean averts his eyes, blushing, “Let’s not rush into things. How ‘bout we try going on a date first. We’ll just see where that takes us.”  
A beatific smile graces Cas’ face. 

“Anyway, I’ve found this spell of grounding, that’s supposed to counter illusions, mirages, hallucinations, really just about any kind of sensory or mind tampering. However, I’m concerned that it won’t be powerful enough.” They read over the spell and break out the books, looking for some way to give the spell a power boost.  
Dean’s found something, “Here’s a way to graft spells onto a larger power source. We’ll just have to find something powerful enough.”  
Cas goes unnaturally still.  
Sam thinks about it and only one answer occurs to him. “We’ll have to tap into a primordial power.”  
“Leviathans.” Dean responds. 

“Dean this is a bad idea.”  
“We’ve caught one before, we can do it again, Cas.”  
“Cas, we really don’t have any other options.” Sam chimes in.  
The brothers are preparing weapons and trying to come up with a trap. 

Dean and Castiel are going out on a date. They’re going to make a splash. Sam is helping Dean to pick out clothes.  
“Dean, plaid flannel and jeans are not acceptable clothes for a date! You also have to lose the work-boots.”  
“I’ve always worn flannel on dates, I’m not changing now.”  
“Dean, those weren’t dates, those were hookups. You have to make a bit of an effort.”  
Sam is wrestling the flannel away from his brother, but his brother is hanging on for all he’s worth.  
“What is it with the regulars in this show never changing their look? You will still exist without the flannel.”  
“You’ve no proof of that Sammy! What if the flannel is the only thing keeping me alive?”  
“Dean, you’ve died several times.”  
“Yes, but the flannel never has!”

Finally, Sam is victorious, he has absconded with all the flannel and sealed it. Dean will never figure out the rituals required to retrieve the flannel. Sam is triumphant. Sam provides his brother with some black slacks, an open white shirt, and a black vest. It was kind of a casual-sexy look. 

The next task is getting Castiel to lose the trench coat. “Castiel, you look like a flasher. It’s really creepy wearing a trench coat, especially in warm weather.”  
“You think I look like a flasher?” Both brothers nod.  
“You also need to lose the tie and jacket, untuck the shirt, and unbutton the top 4 buttons.” Sam adds.  
Cas is more amenable to letting the Winchesters dress him than Dean had been. Finally, the two are ready to go on a date.  
“I have to say,” Castiel mentions, “that I didn’t picture our first date as being an attempt to lure in Leviathans.” 

They decide to go zip lining and then follow that up with dancing. Since Leviathans are after Dean, they get one on their heels pretty soon. Dean and Cas turn down a dark alley, the Leviathan close behind. Sam comes up behind it while Cas and Dean turn and attack from the front. They soon have the thing beheaded and chained. They keep the head in a cooler and the body in the trunk. 

For the ritual they divide the Leviathan into 3 pieces. The head is already placed over sky and wisdom symbols. The legs are placed over earth and instinct symbols. Then the torso is placed over symbols representing man and emotion and unity. Human symbols represent the connection between heaven and earth, the blending of higher intellect and primal instinct. They adjust the flow of power to move down, deliberately shattering the balance. There are satchels placed in circles connected by lines to the grounding symbols covered by the Leviathan’s legs. 

After the incantations, and the completion of the spell, they dispose of the Leviathan. The three have their satchels, which should protect them against illusions. The satchels make them feel weird, it’s like being super aware, while having trouble processing. Thinking and reasoning become a little more difficult. Sam puts the satchel down, “Well, it’ll probably feel different when we’re actually under an illusion.” he says hopefully.

They searched and they waited, and they searched, but they were never to find the angel nor the tablets. They all hit a bar to drink and let off steam. Cas and Dean made out heavily, they got back to the bunker and to Dean’s room. 

“It doesn’t matter to me, Dean.” Dean blushes. “It’s no big deal, Dean. We’ll try again some other time. Perhaps you shouldn’t drink so much.”

Finis


End file.
